In Retrospective
by Netherworld
Summary: In retrospective, it was a bad idea. But then again, bad ideas always have the annoying habit of sneaking up on you, don't they? Tevos agrees, but does she regret it? No-one knows, except perhaps one notorious criminal, the de facto ruler of Omega, the lovely Aria T'Loak. And she doesn't share. *Ever*. [Femmeslash ahead ;) Don't like, don't read. R&R is appreciated, people. ]


In retrospective, it was a spectacularly bad idea.

But bad ideas just have the annoying habit of sneaking up on you, catching you completely unawares. The situation she'd found herself in was no different; if anything, really, it was worse than usual. Much,** much** worse.

"Aria…" her voice caught in her throat as deft fingers worked with unparalleled adroitness, set on finding every single weak spot.

_How, by the Goddess, did I allow this to happen?_

* * *

Earlier that same day, Councilor Tevos had been pacing around in one of the reserved suites on Ilium, a little impatient, perhaps, but generally calm. That wasn't the case with her two companions, naturally. The Turian had a shorter attention span than the most hyperactive of humans she'd had the displeasure to meet, and the Salarian Councilor was another matter altogether.

"She won't come," that annoying, high-pitched voice of his cut through the uncomfortable silence in the room, right on cue as always. Sparatus groaned aloud at that, nearly palming his forehead. "Really, Valern?" the Turian's subharmonics ware practically **dripping** with irritation. "She's the damned 'Queen of Omega', for Spirits' sake," he imitated the human gesture when stating Aria's moniker, making quotations in the air with his three fingers.

Valern, to his credit, didn't take the bait. Instead, the Salarian just huffed indignantly and stalked away from his fellow councilors; as if he were able to put much distance between them in the small apartment they were waiting in.

Another downside of having to come out into the fringes of the Council-governed space; Ilium wasn't under their laws and as such they had little next to no influence here. At least not officially. And since this was supposed to be a purely business-related trip to the brink of the Terminus system, Tevos hadn't felt particularly motivated to pull personal favors just to accommodate the other two. Despite having led a centuries-long career in politics, in her maiden years she had pursued many other venues of gaining credits, and the kindest adjective she could use for them was _morally questionable_. The terms _skirting the law_ and _promiscuous_ also came to mind, but Councilor Tevos chose not to dwell on memories that were long since buried and locked away.

With a smile, Thea turned to her fellow politicians and regarded each with a long look. Finally, she let out a soft, slightly exasperated sigh. She had a reputation of always maintaining her manners – her Asari dignity would never allow her to stoop so low as to lose her composure – but the situation was slowly starting to grate even on her famous nerves. "I believe that the human expression is 'to be fashionably late'," she murmured more to herself than to the other two. Somehow, she was sure that the notorious criminal would show up… Eventually.

"This isn't some silly party of hers, Tevos," Sparatus' low, flanging voice filled the pregnant air again. "We already made concessions and agreed to come **here**," he continued, spitting the word like it was venomous. The Turian always had some kind of personal issue with Ilium, but she'd never been either particularly interested or devoted to finding out why. Goddess knew that if someone went about digging into **her** early years, she'd warp them out the nearest airlock, councilor or not.

"I know, Sparatus, I **know**," she emphasized the word as she pinched the bridge of her nose. There was a headache lurking somewhere in the back of her head, just waiting to pounce. "The way I know her, she's probably been recording us for half an hour now, laughing her purple ass off," Tevos muttered under her breath, annoyance pouring into her tone despite her best efforts. Sparatus chuckled at that and was just about to make some sort of witty reply about Tevos getting worked up about something, somehow, **finally**, when the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted their antics.

"Really, Thea, I'm hurt," the mock-affronted voice fell from Aria T'Loak's lips as she strolled further into the suite, walking like she owned the place. Which - with all her connections, bribes and threats - wasn't an unrealistic speculation. "Yes, I'm sure you are heartbroken," the Councilor replied dryly, never batting an eyelash. Sparatus schooled his features into submission, but not before his mandibles twitched in an attempt to smirk. If either of the Asari noticed it, they didn't show it. By the look of things, what remained of their meeting would be spent in a building tension while Tevos and the de facto ruler of Omega tried to stare each other down. Goddess knew that it would've gone on for ages, if their favorite Salarian wouldn't have pitched in.

"Might I remind you, **Councilor** Tevos, that we're here on behalf of Council matters, and not to aid you in resolving some petty quarry you obviously have with…**Miss** T'Loak here?" his voice was positively icy, but for once, Tevos was thankful for his no-nonsense attitude, even if it usually went overboard. In this particular situation, it came in handy. "Yes, Valern. You're right, of course. Let's get to business, than, shall we?" she straightened out her high-necked dress as she stepped away from the infamous criminal, bringing up her Omnitool.

The criminal in question didn't seem fazed by the trio's dynamics in the very least; quite the opposite, actually. If the smirk on her face wasn't belaying any true feelings – which it probably was, but don't they all? – Aria T'Loak was quite amused. "You know, Tevos," she spoke with her usual air of smug arrogance, "I remember a time when you still had a backbone." Her grin grew impossibly wider as Tevos' nostrils flared, but the Councilor remained silent.

In her stead, Sparatus spoke up. "You're lucky we're in Terminus," he growled, his voice flanging even more than usually, "or I'd already be charging you with all sorts of misdemeanor," as if proving a point, his mandibles twitched angrily. If anything, the Turian's response only further entertained the Pirate Queen. "Oh, so sweet. I never had you down as a flatterer, but who knew? I'd say you can massage an ego pretty well." Another row of her white teeth showed as she smirked even more, pinning the Turian with her smoldering glare.

"Enough!" Tevos' eyes were veiled with anger as she caught the other Asari's gaze. "You can quip and barb all you want, Aria. **Later**," her brow was furrowed with the sheer willpower she was exerting to speak in a normal voice. "You were late for half an hour and now you've had your fun. We're not here to trade jibes, T'Loak. You know that. So please, just this once, be **reasonable** and **try**, for Goddess' sake, to work with us." The exasperation in her tone would've only stoked the criminal's desire to mock them some more, but it was the hint of a tired plea mixed with Tevos' vexation that made her change her mind.

"Very well," she huffed, crossing her arms on her chest. "But this is a one-time only arrangement, just so we're clear," she stated, firmly. Suddenly, there was no teasing quality to her voice anymore, just a sharp, cold attitude that the Turian suspected she used when talking down a barrel of a gun. He didn't care what kind of dark magicks Tevos had called upon to convince the impossible Asari to back down, but he was thankful. _Never look a gift Kalikosaur in the mouth, they say, _Sparatus reminded himself as he brought up his own Omnitool. The said Asari calmly claimed the biggest of the sofas in the room, sprawling herself across the red divan as if she were back in Afterlife, that cesspool of promiscuity and corruption.

"So, about our proposal," the Salarian finally spoke again, training his big, nigh black eyes on the Pirate Queen of Omega.

* * *

The rest of their meeting had gone relatively smoothly, as far as negotiating with haughty, self-important, egoistic, megalomaniac, crazy, ruthless bitches of space-grade… "Argh!" Tevos exclaimed, cutting off her own train of thought. Really, she ought to keep herself more in check. What was it about that damned Asari that made her fuse so short?

"I second that," Sparatus' voice brought her out of her own musings and she lifted her gaze from her Omnitool to see what the Turian was doing. He was, strangely enough, carrying three drinks, keeping them in precarious balance between his fingers. Those talons, really, were made for tearing people apart in wars, not bartending. Ah, well. "Here," he offered her the purple one - _how ironic_ – and carried the blue one over to Valern. To the surprise of them both, the Salarian accepted and followed Sparatus back to where Tevos was sitting on the divan that Aria had been previously occupying, typing away at something with fervor. "Come on, Tevos, relax for once," the Turian provoked the ever-busy Asari. Distractedly, she glanced from her screen, scanning his features for emotion. Most species couldn't discern almost anything from the rough, scale-covered faces, but Tevos had been on the council with Sparatus for more years than she cared to recount, not to mention all the diplomatic receptions and congresses she had had to attend in her time as a politician.

"If you insist, Sparatus. After all, even **Valern** has deigned to join us for once," the corners of her lips twitched in amusement even as the Salarian narrowed his eyes at her. She and the Turian had long ago developed the unhealthy, albeit relaxing habit of sharing a drink – or two – after dealing with nasty business of Aria-grade. This, obviously, was one such instance, and Tevos was silently thankful for the unforgiving burn of Serrice Ice brandy as it slipped down her throat. The alcohol was one of the rare luxuries that being the Council brought them on Ilium, and nobody was going to see her complaining; she needed the drink, and needed it badly.

"So what's with you and T'Loak, anyway?" Rest, apparently, was another matter completely. "Not now, Sparatus. Or ever, before you ask," she replied, her voice suddenly cold and distant. If this had been anyone else, the Turian would've pressed on anyway, digging incessantly until his target gave in; but it wasn't. This was Tevos, **Thea** Tevos, for Spirits' sake. In some aspects, she was even more intimidating than the Pirate Queen they'd faced off an hour ago. At least with Aria you knew what to expect if you went too far; she'd either tear you apart with biotics or lodge a slug in between your eyes – maybe if you were lucky she'd just verbally abuse you to near-death. In any case, you were working with known parameters, if he borrowed Valern-speak. Tevos, on the other hand…

Back when he'd first been elected into the Council, Tevos was already there. Out of habit, perhaps, or just implicit curiosity, he'd done some background research. Or, more accurately, **tried** to. He didn't get very far. It was like Tevos was one big Council secret project, only better protected. Not that there was anything shady about the Asari – she was a paragon of all peacemakers, really – but there was something disconcerting about the way she could make you wish you were at least three Mass relays away, surrounded by a wall of Asari Commandos. "This is me, backing away," Sparatus lifted his hands into the air as a sign of peace, but their relaxed mood was already ruined.

"Oh, to Reapers with this," Tevos muttered under her breath and downed the rest of her liquor. That was a sight that made even Valern pause. "Tevos, is everything alright?" both Councilors inquired as the blue-skinned Asari rose to her feet with a long sigh. "I'm fine, but thank you for your concern. I'll leave you in the pleasant company of Serrice Ice, gentlemen," a tired smile tugged at her lips. "I'm afraid I've got a headache coming on. If we're dealing with Aria again tomorrow, I'd better be at my best." They said their goodbyes and Tevos left as quickly as possible without alerting the remaining pair to the haste of her departure. She waved off the C-Sec security that tried to accompany her, dismissing them with a few keystrokes on her Omnitool as she called her own personal guards.

Well, that's what she told the C-Sec, anyway.

* * *

Yes, in retrospective, it was a bad idea.

But so was doing it for the first time, all those centuries ago, and yet she never found it in herself to regret the decision.

Maybe she was weak for coming back, but really, who cared? The Councilor certainly didn't. She'd seen enough war, destruction and hatred to change her views; and reputation mattered little now that things had been put in perspective.

It had still been a prudent move to deceive her fellow Councilors, though.

"You've always sucked at acting, honey," a syrupy voice purred right next to her ear, smashing her pride in an instant. That damned Asari could almost read her mind at times. "It's a good thing you're so much better at sucking other things," the voice continued, interrupted intermittently by nibbles on her exposed neck. "Those poor bastards must really be slow if **you** manage to fool them, though," the owner of the purr went on, scraping the pliant skin on her shoulders with her teeth. "Makes me wonder how they made it to the political precipice in the first place," she stopped for a moment as if she were really pondering the question.

"Oh, shut up and get down here, Aria," Tevos nearly growled, and her usually gentle fingers dug into the folds of her lover's crest, pulling her closer. "You've no idea what lengths I had to go to, trying to convince those **poor bastards** to accept this deal," she muttered angrily as the Queen of Omega tried to resist her. The Councilor was deceptively strong, however, and with a small push of biotics, the infamous criminal landed in her lap.

"Why bother with them, then? Why not come on your own?" Aria offered her the most seductive of her smirks, not at all fazed by the change in position. Instead she went about unbuttoning the high-necked, irritating piece of garment that Tevos always wore for some reason. Probably just to frustrate her. "Really, Aria, that's the stupidest question I've heard in months. And believe you me, I get a ton," she replied, sounding more breathless than she would've liked. Well, there was no escaping Aria's touch; it was, after all, what she'd come here for. Just… not yet.

"With all the rebuilding to do, I really can't afford to go anywhere on a 'pleasure trip', Aria," she answered the question anyway, prying the notorious white jacket off the Queen's shoulders in the meantime. "Especially when that's **exactly** what this is," the end of her statement came out more a half-sigh than a word, and her fingers dug into Aria's crest.

"Goddess, woman," she panted, an unadulterated moan tearing away from her parted lips.

Aria's deft fingers had long ago stripped the Councilor of her formal attire, leaving only decisively non-formal underwear. The Queen had seen many kinds of undergarments in her many sexual exploits, and even she, with all her expertise, wasn't entirely certain that what Tevos was wearing even counted as underwear anymore. "You know, Thea, this... lingerie?" her voice was dubious as she eyed the garment, "It doesn't do you justice, darling. I think we'd better take it off, don't you?" she murmured as her other hand massaged Tevos' ample breast though the revealing lattice of her bra. "Purple, though? I didn't know you cared," she purred into her ear as her fingers slipped around her back to unclasp the annoying top.

"You know me, Aria," Tevos breathed back, biting her lip when those long fingers wrapped themselves around her aroused nipples. Twisting and pinching with expert, intimate knowledge of the body before her, Aria was well on her way to bringing Tevos on the brink of madness. "I always aim to please," a smirk pulled at her pleasure-wrought features as her own fingers finally unclipped the last of the buckles of Aria's corset, throwing the annoying piece of clothing into the corner of the room. The sight proved to be more than ample reward, however; the Asari wasn't wearing anything underneath, aside from the intricate patterns that the dark blue tattoos weaved across her purple skin.

For a moment, Tevos' breath hitched at the display, and Aria immediately grabbed the opportunity. With a flash of violet biotics, Tevos was pushed back-first onto the double bed behind them, the Queen straddling her waist. "Carless," she chastised the other woman with a sing-song voice, grinning smugly. "I'll wipe that smirk off your face yet, just you wait," the other Asari retaliated, but her threats sounded hollow when pinned underneath a powerful crime-lord.

"I do enjoy watching you **strive**," Aria drawled out the last word as she leaned in and took the Councilor's tattooed lip between her teeth, torturing the pliant flesh with delight. The Asari beneath her obviously had no objections either, as her moans soon filled the heated air around them. "I'm crazy about that stripe," muttered the notorious Queen of Omega as she crushed Tevos' wanton lips with her own, engaging her tongue in a heated tango as they vied for dominance.

"Careless," Tevos laughed melodiously at Aria as their positions were swapped again, this time with the application of combat maneuvers scarcely anyone would expect the Councilor to be knowledgeable of. "Damn you, Thea," the purple Asari strained against her lover's body, but Tevos wouldn't budge. "Now you're at my mercy, **Queen of Omega**," the Councilor moaned into Aria's ear as she leaned in, tracing her tongue along the swell of her crest.

"The hell I am," the criminal exclaimed rebelliously, but they both knew it was only for show. There was a silent agreement between the unlikely couple; the one visiting was also topping. Aria liked to break it more often than not, true, but tonight it seemed that she was content to submit to her ministrations.

And how eager was she to provide them! Her plump, puffed lips moved along Aria's jaw and then down her neck, marking their territory as they went. Down, down they continued, encircling each of the purple peaks awaiting her attention, nibbling, sucking, or simply just **breathing**. Thea Tevos was a skilled lover, and she liked to prove it to the Queen of Omega time and time again.

Another moan tore from Aria's lips as Thea's mouth was replaced by her deft fingers, her tongue traveling farther south, dipping into her navel on the way. When she reached another barrier – Aria's signature leather pants - , she proceeded with no intention of fussing with all the bothersome business of actually unzipping the thing. Instead she used her teeth and a few carefully timed mini-warps to shred the skin-clinging garment, smiling proudly at her handiwork. "Mine," she muttered possessively as she kissed her way downwards, sliding between Aria's long legs.

Her perceived property only panted in response and pushed her hips up, not caring in the slightest just how wanton she looked. Tevos' fingers were working their magic and so were her lips, lavishing her inner thighs with heated kisses and love-bites. "Fuck you, Thea," she breathed out in-between the moans, spreading her legs further, as if inviting the Councilor. But Tevos wouldn't have any of it. "You wouldn't want me to stop, do you?" she asked, mock incredulity in her voice.

Instead of responding, the rapidly unraveling Queen of Omega dug her fingers into the folds of Thea's crest, pulling her towards her center. "If you insist," she hummed against the wetness she found there, knowing full well how it made Aria squirm. "You fucking tease," came another pant as she arched her body closer to her lips. "Do it again and I swear I'll ride your face until I come," her heated lover ground out, her hips twitching involuntarily.

"Mm, you sweet whore," Tevos purred as she pushed the hard tip of her tongue at Aria's waiting entrance, relishing her moan. "Always making promises you never keep."

Then she dove in, full force, and Aria's untamed, nigh feral growl made her shiver all over. "Goddess, yes!" And Tevos happily complied. She savored the taste of Aria on her tongue, and reached for even more of that musky, tangible nectar, making the Asari squeeze her thighs in delight. She retreated then, not wanting to bring Aria too close too fast, and made a few long, relishing strokes against her slick folds, dipping into the silky flesh. All the while Tevos' right hand was still massaging Aria's breast, but the other one had drifted lower, intent on aiding her laborious tongue.

With deliberate, torturous slowness, she dipped one finger in, moaning herself at the feeling of the satin, warm muscles caressing her. "You feel so good," she breathed, dazed. Craving more of the wondrous sensations, she added another finger, pumping with an easy, slow rhythm that drove Aria crazy. She tried to buckle her hips in time with Thea's thrusts, but a decisive action on Tevos' part caused Aria's whole world to zero in on a single spot between her legs, forgetting everything else.

Thea had finally deigned to offer the attention of her lovely, flexible tongue to the throbbing center of Aria's pleasure. She sucked the swollen nub between her teeth, then circled it with her tongue, then sucked again, never stopping her thrusts in the meantime. Slowly, she'd built up a steadily faster rhythm, and coupled with the attention on her clit, Tevos knew damn well it wouldn't be long…

"Thea, please," the pleading, **begging** quality in Aria's voice sent a spike of liquid desire straight between her soaked thighs and she gasped against her slick folds. "What was that?" she rasped back, despite wanting nothing more than to let herself be consumed by the burning lust that was Aria. "Please," the Queen tried again, but when Tevos stopped completely, she knew that Thea wouldn't have it any other way.

"Come up here," Aria breathed and watched, mesmerized, as her lover emerged from between her legs, her beautiful green eyes veiled with raging desire. The ruler of Omega grasped Tevos' face and pulled her into a wild, rupturing kiss. Their tongues met and Aria nearly collapsed when the taste of her own pleasure invaded her palate. "Please, baby," she mouthed as they inched apart, her lust-clouded eyes searching the green before her. "Fuck me," she breathed when Tevos' three fingers stretched her to a point of burning pleasure. "Take me, make me come, Thea," the pleasured strain in her voice nearly had the Councilor give in, but she held fast, pressing her thumb against Aria's throbbing ridge. A high-pitched mewl left Aria's lips as she arched her whole body into Tevos' hand.

"Goddess, Thea, take my fucking mind! Please!" she was so close and yet unable to find release that it almost hurt. "Take me whole…" she moaned, digging her fingernails into Tevos' back. It was enough.

The Meld wasn't gentle, nor was it soft; it was feverish, heated, fueled by their intertwined desire. One consciousness tumbled into another, drowning in shared lust that shadowed everything else. There were no lines anymore, no barriers. Neither knew where one ended and the other began, which thought belonged to whom, which moan was whose.

_Please, I need this…_

_Say it…_

…_Thea, I **need** it,…_

_Goddess,…_

…_please…_

…_fuck me._

* * *

"Have you slept well, Councilor Tevos?"

Despite herself, Tevos blushed, grateful that she was turned away from the Turian. She really didn't want to explain **that** to Sparatus. "I have, thank you," she replied and forced a smile on her lips as she turned to face him.

"You know, I've been thinking," he started as they made for their vessel. "You 'know' an awful lot about T'Loak. It's always _as far as I know_ and _she's like that _and on and on," he sent her a dubious sideways glance, staring askance. "Please tell me there isn't this complicated history between you. I know your people lead long lives," the Turian continued as they neared their shuttle offworld. "You didn't spend your maiden years stripping together, did you?"

This time, Tevos had no way to hide her blush. "Don't be preposterous, Sparatus," she exclaimed, hoping that he would mistake it for bristling. _But then again…I did say reputations don't matter, didn't I?_ She glanced to the Turian and spent a splinter-second pondering the matter. _Oh, what the hell._

"We still do it," she finished as if screwing the Queen of Terminus systems was the most natural thing in the galaxy, and then walked past the stunned Councilor with Aria's signature smug smirk plastered all across her face.


End file.
